Who I Am
by You Don't Know Me150
Summary: Description inside. ;) Other genres are Romance,Supernatural, Family, Angst, Humor, and Drama.
1. Summary

Expect the unexpected.

You never know what could happen to you at a moments notice.

Always be on guard.

Especially if it will save your life.

To save your soul from plunging into darkness.

When all your life seems to be going more and more down hill. Going deeper and deeper into a hole that you can't seem to get out of.

When people refuse to see you as anything different or more than they see you now.

A Laughing stock.

A Failure.

Weak.

Well...times are changing.

When Yamcha is unexpectedly called to aid a young king and his sister in defending their kingdom in a long time war and a nefarious plot against the crown; it will forever change his life in more ways than one.

Bringing him to a greater destiny that he never could've possibly imagined.

But the question is

will this destiny be his upbringing ...or his eventual destruction?

Story cross posted and created by AudrinaoftheStorm on Wattpad.


	2. Willpower

Strength comes in many forms. 

It is the cousin of courage and bravery.

Some comes from sheer brawn. 

Some from how much power you have. 

Physically and/or through control.

But

Sometimes strength does not come from muscle or power...

but from will.

By having the will to stand up and fight...

even when there's no hope and you feel like you 

can't stand anymore.

Having the will to speak...

when you are forced to be silent. 

Having the will to be brave...

when you're afraid. 

And having the will

To get back up and keep moving on when you experience never ending pain and suffering, 

while always putting a smile on your face. 

That...is what true strength can be.


	3. Prolouge: A Peek In The Past

Years ago - nine hundred to be exact- in the heart of the Amazon jungles; a strange occurrence took place.

A seemingly unexpected tornado appeared in the sky right above the trees. It wasn't your normal average tornado either, for the multiple glowing colors surrounding the circling winds' edges.

Why would a tornado be in middle a jungle? No one knew really. Other than the animals present, yet no human was present witness this.

What was even stranger was the fact that as the winds we're cutting the air, scattering leaves and other debris around; the Vortex never touched the ground. It only hovered above the high treetops.

Suddenly, a object was shot out from the center and speeding down towards the urban ground below. It hit ground with thundering boom, causing a small shock wave from the impact. Noises from distressed animal and critters rang loudly throughout the jungle.

In closer inspection of the now medium sized creator, there in the center lay a form. The form of a young women. Unconscious from the impact. A normal person would've died or at least been paralyzed but not her.

She wasn't considered human. From her looks to her attire that didn't match anything of this time period. She slowly came to, pearl white eyes fluttering open and loud painful groan from her lips. As her eyes came to focus and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings she jolted awake into a defensive stance right as the vortex closed completely above her. Her long aqua blue hair swishing back and forth in every direction for possible enemies.

Two twin hand blades that curve in a crescent-like shape were gripped tightly in both hands. On closer look , The blades didn't look like normal blades from metal. Picture an image in a coloring book it hasn't been colored in yet, except instead of a black outline it was a matching aqua blue with small white sparkles in bedded in the lines. Almost like tiny sparkling stars

When she realized it was "clear", she lowered her weapons only slightly. It would be foolish lower your guard in a unknown location. As expected of any warrior, especially a warrior queen. The symbol of royalty being her gold crown that rest on her face.

Wondering more and more where she was, she asked a single question to no one but herself in an unfamiliar language: " Maki louda? "

Translation: Maki louda - Where am I?


	4. I Should’ve Known

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change"

 _– Avatar Aang_

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Yamcha's POV_

Me and Puar were flying a little late towards Capsule Corp. for Bulma's ' Universe Tournament Victory' party as she put it. We won the tournament and our universe was spared, but luckily Android 17 brought back all the universes that were erased were afterward with of the super dragon balls we won. Of course its what I heard seeing I wasn't actually at the tournament, because I wasn't picked.

As much as I wanted to help, I probably would've gotten my ass handed to me. I've starting my training more often again a few months ago before the tournament without the others knowing. I wanted to make sure I have a decent amount of power left, not to surpass Goku or Vegeta of course, for me that's literally impossible.

I was careful not to move around so much in my flight pattern for what was in the box I was carrying. It was a chocolate cake I got for a favor for Bulma. She said " I was the closest one to the bakery she wanted for the party" or something like that. I honestly didn't know why she wanted me to do it when she had plenty of money at her disposal to hire someone to get it, but whatever. It had blue iced lettering that said ' Strongest Universe'.

" Its really nice of you to grab this cake, Yamcha" said Puar. I blushed a little, " Yeah yeah, I think I'm just too nice for my own good and anyway B asked. " Great. Now I feel like I am just her servant.

We finally made there and landed behind a building close to the party, the place I was when I saw them gathered for the tournament. I kept my ki low enough so they wouldn't detect it, to see if I could scare the crap of them. Just for kicks.

As I walked towards them, I saw them talking in a group about something until I heard my name mentioned. So out of curiosity, I shushed Puar and stayed hidden to listen in...turns out I wished I didn't.

" Where's Yamcha? Is he late again? " Bulma asked " he was supposed to bring it an half n' hour ago" she mumbled. " Clearly not here. He's probably trying to flirt with some girl or being a lazy bum at home heheheh" said Roshi.

 _Stupid old man's got his nerve!_

" As much I don't want to agree, the perverted old man is right. That fool has always been a slacker and idiot. He wasn't even at the tournament, I don't even know why you invited him, woman" Added Vegeta, " I invited him because he's our friend, Vegeta! It's not his fault you didn't pick him!" She said, "But as much as I hate to admit, you do have a point, he always was kinda of a slacker in everything, even when we dated! ...Sometimes I wonder how I ever got that desperate for a boyfriend".

 _Ok ouch. That hurt._

" That was a little cold for you, Bulma" said 18. " I agree " Tien agreed " but I doesn't excuse the fact that I am disappointed in my friend's abilities. His lacking of training at all has him made terribly weak and not even a match for me even if he has given it up" " I hardly call them abilities, more like tricks" Piccolo said bluntly.

 _What!? Thats not..._

" Hey, I wouldn't exactly put him on Satan's "level" that's a stretch." said Krillin " no offense to him, but I wouldn't be goin' around talking big if I had power level as low as his" " You're one to talk and what power level?" Vegeta added with a smirk. Oolong and Roshi were trying to hold their laugher.

" I'm no expert, as much Yamcha is a... _decent_ fighter, I don't think he's on any your levels anymore, cause if he was you would've picked him for your team. I can't remember the last time I actually saw him fight. I wouldn't really say he's one of you",Bulma stated.

 _I...I..._

" Of com'on gufs " Goku intervened with a chicken leg in hand with his mouth full" gut hem som sack! It ain't hib faulb he's so week! ( oh com'on guys! Cut him some him some slack! It ain't his fault he's so weak!) he swallowed what was in his mouth, " Wait...actually it...kinda is" by then Roshi and Oolong couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Krillin snickered a little.

I dropped the cake, no one noticed, and used my speed to move to a farther area so they wouldn't see me leave, but it was hard to do that while keeping my ki very low because of my emotions were getting in that. Puar followed close behind.

" You guys outta be ashamed of yourselves!" Chi-Chi yelled at the group, " Talking about Yamcha like that behind his back is flat out disrespectful and shameful! How could you!? He has his flaws, but so do all of you! Just because your stronger than him, doesn't make you perfect fighters! Get off your high horses!" they all suddenly felt ashamed of themselves, even Piccolo a tiny bit, Vegeta not so much. " Ah, your right Chi-Chi, we took those jokes too far" Krillin said, Roshi agreed " Yeah, she's right, we ain't perfect either, man I feel like an idiot, I'm just glad he wasn't here to hear that" " Hmph" she turned to go talk to 18, who left the conversation awhile go.

~~~~~~~~~

No one POV

When they stopped, Puar looked at him. His eyes were shadowed and his fist shook, his face showing heartbreak and shame.

" P-Puar" he said normally but only a fraction above a whisper, trying not to breakdown " I'm not really in the party mood anymore" understanding completely, Puar simply nodded.

They took to the skies towards their apartment. Puar went in first when they arrived, but Yamcha stayed afloat outside the window. " Yamcha?" Puar asked confused, Yamcha lifted his head to look at her with a the most cheerful smile he could muster with wetness in the corner of his eyes, " Its ok, Puar. I'm only going out for some air, to clear my head. I'll be back ok?" " Are you sure? " " Yeah, I am don't worry alright?" " Ok...if you say so" she hesitated.

She had a pretty good idea where he was going, but all she could do is watch as her long time friend took off into sky.

Little did she know that she would regret that decision for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~

As he flew, Yamcha's eyes let loose the tears that he had been holding back for Puar as they flowed in the wind. He didn't want her to see him like this.

He headed to the place he knew best. Somewhere familiar. The places where he spent the most years of his life up till he turned twenty.

The desert.

There he landed on the ground, on his knees, hands digging into the earth below him. The anguish he felt made him want to explode. He finally let out a long sob.

So that's what his so-called friends thought about him and he had no idea,... and how could he? Or maybe he was just kidding himself. Thinking that he meant something to them.

While they called him weak, they really didn't know how much he had been holding back his emotions all these years. Nothing was going right for him, if it did it didn't last long. It would all come crashing down with on him. Even when he was just a child his bad luck hadn't spared him.

When he was five years old, he was taken by a gang member that invaded his village one night without his parents knowing. They took him to their hideout in remote location in the Diablo Desert. There, they " trained" him to be one of them. Training consisted of constant beatings, insults, and other things he was too young to remember nor did he want to remember. Things no child should have to go through and see. They said it was to toughen him up and make him stronger. He slept in a cell constantly crying for his mom and dad every night. Only silently though, because his guard didn't really take a liking to crying.

This torment lasted three months, until their hideout was attacked by some unknown enemy. One of the members grabbed him under their leaders orders and took him on a hover bike away from their location. In all the chaos, he shirt got ripped and torn. When he thought they were far enough, the man tried to kill him but he was suddenly attacked by wolves and killed him instead.

As they were busy with dead man, he ran as fast as he could in fear that he was next. All he could remember of that day was running into the night scared out of his mind with the tears stained on his face heading Kami knows where.

He was all alone.

For three years he had to fend for himself in the desert. He had no idea how to get back home. He previously grabbed a duffle bag full of supplies he found in the dead mans' the hover bike when he went back from that terrifiying night. This went on until he met his first master, after he saved his life from a dinosaur. He took him in as his son and pupil, thats when he met the master's companion, Puar. They quickly became friends. The master taught him martial arts and the Wolf Fang Fist, then later helped him make his first sword.

He taught him the missing pieces of his education, more of the outside world, and how to truly become one with the desert and how to use it to his advantage. He also taught him how to cook. For the first time in a long time, he felt true belonging again, he didn't think it would end; until he was thirteen. His master died of an unknown disease. Even in all his attempts to help him, he couldn't do anything more than to watch his second father-figure die.

He and Puar mourned for a two weeks, it tore them apart. After the tears had finally left they picked themselves up and kept going. Unfortunately, they had to become bandits to steal what they needed to survive or that's how it started. He somehow developed a ridiculous fear of women especially beautiful ones, so every time he tried to steal from women; he'd get red in the face and run for it. Many years later, they met Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. After some dragonball craziness, giant monkeys, flaming mountains, and idiot emperors, they became friends. As a bonus, he got his first girlfriend through Bulma.

After that it was just a blur of events. Dating Bulma, playing professional baseball, meeting Master Roshi and becoming a student of his Turtle Style, meeting Chichi, Krillin, and Launch. Competing in tournaments, tangling with the Red Ribbon Army, Crane Master, and a bunch of other goons, which lead to meeting Tien and Chiaotzu. All these crazy things- good and bad- made him feel a part of something bigger, but even then he had bad luck. Every tournament he never made it past the first round in the finals. No matter how hard he trained. Always being out shined by Goku, the others, or some other crazy reason.

Five years after Piccolo's defeat, Sayians come to earth wanting to kill them all and take the dragon balls. During the battle with their " little minions", he got in an unexpected surprise when one of them practically blew up in his face after beating it in a fight, experiencing his first death. After that, Freiza came and he couldn't do anything to help because he was dead. Then after that...

Well, what happened next should've been the breaking point. He and Bulma had been falling apart for many reasons over the years. Mostly because she assumed he was cheating, which never was the case. The only time he ever saw any other woman is when they would "break up" dozens of times, never during the relationship.

He never lived up to her standards, and somewhere; he knew she was right. So he thought if they get married, maybe it'd be better, and they eventually work out their problems for the greater good, but the day he went to formally ask her with a ring and everything; she already was pregnant...with the child of the alien prince who wanted them all dead not long ago and who wanted to kill Goku back then. That shattered him to pieces. Even still, he knew he had to face facts that a chance of a future with her was gone, thus their relationship ended for good.

As more years go on, his only friends see him as a burden now. An idiot and a weakling. Nobody worth their time. Just someone in the way. Unfortunately, the icing on the cake is that he's been feeling a lot more insecure lately. Having doubts about his place, and their words proved it.

The battle with Cell: pathetic. The fight with Buu: useless.

They'd probably laugh him when he's not around and if there was some being or beings other than the Lord of Everything watching his life, they'd probably laugh too.

All the emotions he's kept inside all these years were rising up and out the locked door he kept closed for so long. It shouldn't have affected him so much, he shouldn't be acting like this at all, he should be tough enough to not let this get to him but...

Hearing those words...from them...it...it hit harder than a sock in the gut ever could. Somehow he knew they were partially right. He stopped training because he became useless in the battle field and all those times he'd try to act tough; in reality he was scared to the core and he hated it! Hated feeling so weak that people needed to lookout for him like some child! It was torture! Like the time Tien didn't tell him about Frieza's resurrection. Left him to die with everyone else without letting him at least fight to protect or to survive the- who was he kidding it didn't matter. None of it did now.

The pain and frustration he built over the years blew up like a volcano about to erupt. The feeling of rage and utter despair consumed his whole being, so much so that he let out a loud cry of anguish to the heavens. His emotions were so powerful that his ki had risen up to the point that the ground shook.

~~~~~~~~~

Back at Capsule Corp., the party was still in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves until the fighters sensed a spike in ki somewhere. " What was that!?" asked Krillin, " Not sure, but it felt...strange. Different somehow" Said Tien. It felt like...no it couldn't be he thought.

" Well whatever it was" Goku said " it's gone now. It didn't seem like a threat". He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Krillin and Tien were hesitant at first, but then turned back to what they were doing.

Bulma wondered what they were talking about seeing she couldn't read ki like them. She also just shrugged her shoulders and walked in a direction when she stumbled on something.

It was a good size white square box with some type of contents in it. She opened it and gasped when she saw a cake spilt almost perfectly in two. Where did this come from? It was a little messed up but she could still make out the words, " Strongest Universe"?

Is this the cake I saw in the catalog? It looks great, or it did the thought made her feel more guilty about what she earlier "but, how did it get here if Yamcha and Puar aren't here yet? "She mumbled as she examined the cake some more "it must've been a accident, because by the looks of this, it almost looks like it was...dropped".

Her eyes wide with horror as the realization set in. She put two and two together. She slapped her mouth closed with her hand to stop herself from screaming.

"Oh no. No no no no no...!"

~~~~~~~

The tears wouldn't stop coming. An endless waterfall flowing down his face. In more anguish, he yelled his pain for seemingly only the wind to hear, " Why?...WHY!? WHY ME!?!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!?!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!?" WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A WALKING FAILURE!?!?!? ITS...ITS NOT FAIR!!!! ALL I TRULY EVER WANTED WAS NORMAL LIFE, TO FIT IN!!! WHY DO ALWAYS FEEL LIKE I'VE LOST EVERYTHING!?!?!?

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I'M SICK OF THIS!!! I'M DONE!!! ITS JUST", he choked a sob, " I just want a chance!!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR, ZENO!?!? GOD!?!? ANYONE!?!? IS IT!?!? PLEASE...just...please. Why won't fate let me win...just once?" He said tiredly.

He was such an idiot. Completely stupid foolish idiot. Anything that came out his mouth: stupid. Thats probably why they didn't pick him to fit in the tournament or even respect him at all.

Because of stupid things like this!

His attempts at " fitting in" with the rest of them:

Pathetic.

The title as a martial artist:

Pathetic.

His relationships:

Pathetic.

"...I'm pathetic..." his voice weakly rasped out, sitting on his knees, tears not once having stopped. Conveniently, it started to rain. Hard. He lifted his head to let the raindrops drown his tears.

The rain lasted a minute then stopped completely, but the storm wasn't over.

Above him a huge multicolored funnel cloud appeared swirling with occasional flashing lightning. In the center was a good sized glowing circle.

That's a strange cloud. I've never seen that before. Doesn't matter. I should get home, I don't want Puar to worry.

Puar...

Yes, Puar, one of the only good things he had left, she stuck to him like glue through thick and thin no matter what. He was grateful to her for it, and when he got home, he would make sure to tell her that.

Before he could fly on home, a strong wind picked up. It seemed to move around him in a complete circle. The glowing circle above divided in a vortex spiraling down to him on the ground like a twister. "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" he cried, confused on what was happening.

He tried to fly out of there, but a strong force pulled him back in the spiral like a vacuum. He couldn't move enough to find an escape, and couldn't see a thing.

He was trapped.

He was being lifted up higher into the cloud, " WAIT! NO!" He shouted and cried but no one heard him as he was sucked into the circle above.

A blinding flash and dissipating cloud in its wake.

I know the cake thing is kinda dumb but I wanted to show a way that Yamcha overheard them.

Till next chap!


	5. Covexis

A battle raged on. This was one of the biggest attacks yet. Between the Morgrifs, soulless zombie-like weaponized creatures and the Covexians, the people of the planet Covexis.

Each of these people have an abnormal hair and eye color. Gifted with the ability to manifest the cosmos, by the living heart of the planet, Nexolar; they are able to shape constellations into weapons. Colored by the individuals own soul color.

With this power, they were able to defend themselves against enemies such as the Morgrifs. Only a numbered amount of Covexians possessed this ability. A number of those ones are battling the Morgrifs as we speak on the outskirts of the capital city of Acrin at sunset.

Leading this attack is Covexis's twelfth king, X'herin Highakin. He had brilliant red long hair tied in a pony tail, spiked in the front and bright violet eyes. He was strong, fair, and compassionate ruler. Loved and respected by all seven cities of the planet. An excellent and powerful fighter. He and the Sholticon Warriors, were near the end of the battle; when it happened.

With a flash, a swirling cloud of many colors and flashing lighting appeared in the sunset sky. Out from the center, fell an object plummeting fast. No one seemed to notice, for they all just thought of it as another storm.

The object turned out to be a person. It was Yamcha. He had his eyes closed, but quickly opened them when he became self aware of his surroundings . He looked around but only felt rushing air push against his face. Realizing the situation, he quickly flared his ki and floated to safety, only it wasn't safe at all.

He had landed in the middle of some sort of battle. He looked around confused, but he wasn't the only one. King X'herin noticed him land, he wasn't sure who this stranger was and/or if he was friend or foe.

 _Wou lang maku !? **(**_ _ **who is this man?)**_ he thought.

" Where the hell am I!?" Yamcha asked looking around frantically, " What's going on!?" He didn't even notice a one Morgrifs coming towards him until he heard grunting behind him. It was close enough to raise it's blade shaped hand in a slash that missed him only by an inch for he quickly dodged it. X'herin observed the situation and rushed to help him, but Yamcha beat him to it by swiftly kicking it away and blasting it with a ki blast.

 _Grou!? Doreu fir hillin knoto niong. Hasda a coway ov ime mari? Doreu am berengola uoc makis langish_ ( _ **What!? I did not expect that. He is a fighter of some sort? I am unfamiliar with his language).**_

" I don't know what's going on or what you things are but, bring it on!" Yamcha proclaimed getting in a fighting stance. More of the Morgrifs rushed him, their new target, with their arms formed in sharp jagged blades. Yamcha fought them off one by one. He felt he shouldn't touch them, so he used ki blasts as much he could instead of punching them.

No matter how many he knocked away, more kept coming, and he was soon over whelmed, but before they got to him, X'herin quickly stepped in at the last minute and destroyed the remaining with his red scythe. By then the fight was over.

 _Yamcha POV_

After all of that, the stranger who saved me turned to me. "Wou con kai dellou?" "Uh, I don't know what you're saying" I said confused. "Wou con kai dellou!?" He repeated. " I-I still can't understand you!", realizing I was still confused, he sighed. Then he moved his hand for me to come forward a little bit. Of course I was hesitant at first, because I didn't know who this guy was or what he was trying to do. It could be a trap of some kind, but I _cautiously_ went with my gut hoping it didn't get me killed.

He put up his hand to stop me about four inches or so, but whose counting. He closed his eyes and the strangest thing happened. From his head I could see small red sonic wave rings move from his to mine. It felt like something was leaving me, I don't know exactly.

When he was done with...whatever he was doing, he looked at me and spoke: " There, hopefully now we can understand each other".

Didn't see that coming.

" Wait!? How are you speaking English?" pointing at him " The Nect link-a physic link- I just made with you allowed me to instantly learn and understand your language, while letting you understand ours" " Really!?" I said " That's amazing!".

 _Nect: Covexian physic ability to physically speak and understand another races language. Unfortunately, the non-Covexian can't speak Covexian, only understand._

 _(«Covexian language translated to English») «Now may I ask who you are?»_ ,he asked in his language, and somehow I could understand him, " I'm...Yamcha, Yamcha Kadahashi" _«Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is X'herin Highakin-twelfth king of Covexis»._

 _Highakin: the last name given to each current ruler of Covexis when they inherit throne. In Covexian, it means: " ' The All-High One' or ' Majesty', meaning the 'one high above all others'. Most will address them as such and applies to males and females._

" Covexis? That's where I am? I've never hea-wait your royalty!? Oh, well I'm sorry for the disrespect,...uh...your Majesty" he waved it off _«There is no need for formalities, it is quite alright, you were unaware»_ ,he looked up at the sky, _«I would ask you how you came to be here but I already see you came through an Eonagin»_

" A what?"

 _Eonagin: dimensional portals that open and close from Covexis to another planet and only that planet till the next century comes, then a new planet is chosen. They appear a century at a time, opening and closing in a series of many different times._

 _«An Eonagin. A dimensional portal that opens a series of different times, once every seven hundred years. No one knows where they came from. As legend says they usually take things to a specific place or bring them here. They only go to and from that specific location until the seven hundred years has passed. This the first time in our history of one of them bringing a person »._

By now, the other men who were present had surrounded us. Each of them wearing some sort of matching uniform. One of them cleared his throat, _« Oh forgive me, may I introduce the Sholticon Warriors. The order and defenders of Covexis»_ same guy cleared his throat again, X'herin rolled his eyes with a smile, _«and this their attention seeker Traetai , Obick, my best friend»._

 _Traetai: name of the captain of the Sholticon Warriors._

The man named walked foreword, gave a quick glare to the king and turned me. He was chocolate-brown skinned man with good-sized gold-colored dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, with lime green eyes.

« _Nice to meet you, fellow warrior_ »he said enthusiastically. Just by looking at his face; he didn't look like he had a speck of negativity or mistrust in him. Kinda reminded me of Goku.

I didn't put my hand out for a shake, because he probably didn't know what that was. "Um, thank you. Nice to meet you too" I said awkwardly and sheepishly, X'herin translated to him.

Even though they seem friendly enough I still wasn't sure if I could trust them completely. Although right now, without a way out, I didn't really have a choice. Also they saved my life, I might as well give them some credit.

" I just want to say this now, I honestly mean you no harm to your people or this planet. As you can see I came here by accident...please tell me there is any way for me to get back?" I asked, he frowned sympathetically, « That, I am uncertain. As I had said before, Eonagins appear in a series of different times and places. It is very unclear to predict when and where, for most times in takes weeks-months-years even—for one to appear again. I am sorry friend»

" Oh".

Terrific.

I sighed, So much for that, I'm sorry Puar, It looks like I won't be able to see you for a while. If the people here are as nice as their king then it can't be too bad. Hopefully.

« but until that day comes whenever it may be, you are welcome to stay here in Acrin, if you are willing?»

"...Thank you for your hospitality, I'd be honored" I said, he smiled a heartwarming smile, «Excellent! We leave at once! Obick if you will...» Obick nodded, « Alright men, quit your staring and move out! We've got another victory to put in the records!» A loud cheer came from the men, then they each took out a small piece of metal–including X'herin and Obick–pressed a button, and they transformed into huge hover boards of some sort. Almost like capsules back home.

Home.

Thought of it just made me think about my so called ' friends' and...what they said about me, but also Puar. I hope she'll be alright without me.

Most of the men had already hopped on and flew up north. I must've really dozed off because X'herin was trying to get my attention « _Are you coming_?» he asked getting on his board with a small concerned face. I was knocked out of my trance when I heard his voice, " O-oh right, right!" I used my ki to lift into the air, and it was Obick and X'herin's turn to gawk, the king smiled with amazement.

« _I thought I saw you fly! Now that is truly amazing!_ » I somewhat beamed with pride knowing I could. " Oh its easy! I could show you how sometime" I offered. Obick smirked, « _Meh, I'd rather stick to my Hovasho if you don't mind_ » X'herin only laughed heartedly, then we all took to the sky.

 _Hovasho: Covexian technology. A hover board that runs on their own cosmic energies. They are easily transported in small portable forms._

 **End of this chapter!**


	6. Celestial Princess

_No one POV_

As they flew to Acrin, X'herin informed Yamcha everything about his people and culture. From the heart of the planet, Nexolar down to his family history. The seven cities of Covexis were Denia, Saaracose, Benimis, Cagain, Xitrese, Obecoh, and Acrin -the capital city.

In all honesty, he's never been to an alien planet before. Living among them is completely different from actually being on their planet. At least to him anyway.

 _« We are here, friend»_ said X'herin _« Welcome to Acrin»._ Yamcha could only stare in awe at the beautiful and enormous city ahead of him.

The city had a round metallic wall that was low towards the entrance and high to the other end. The buildings were a mixture of a smooth silver-colored metal, some type of white stone and gold colors. There was a market place mixed with houses of some kind right in the center. Around it were tall buildings and round structures, but at the very top-where the wall reached his highest was the castle.

An inner wall surrounded the castle and its court yard. It was the brightest of all the buildings in the city and the one with the most gold.

This was unlike anything Yamcha had ever seen. They landed at the front gate of the city where two guards stood on each side. Now that Yamcha payed attention behind them, he noticed something he completely missed. They—the guards, the king, and the warriors—each had a long thin glowing string-like white tails with some teal colored diamond shapes attached.

How did I miss that!? He thought.

They walked a straight line through the city straight on to the palace. While on the way, the citizens were cheering and clapping. They shouted things like ' Hooray!'

' Praise to the king and our brave defenders!'

Or

' Another glorious victory!' and such. Yamcha could understand every single one of them through the Nect.

The warriors were smiling with pride at the praise and waved to the crowds. They didn't seem to notice the stranger following close behind.

They eventually made it to the palace gates, that way to let them in. The palace guards and staff in present in the courtyard looked suspiciously and whispered to each other about the new comer.

X'herin and Obick congratulated and dismissed the men home to their families. " This is all so strange" Yamcha mumbled to himself, "I've heard what the others told me about visiting other planets, but I don't think any of those could hold a candle to what I've seen so far".

X'herin and Obick turned to him, _« Why thank you, I take pride in our home. Come, there is someone I would like you to meet »_ said X'herin. Yamcha only nodded and followed the two men.

The palace was constructed with polished white, black, and silver colors, with hints of gold. There where many pillars and other unfamiliar but beautiful decor that adorned the halls and walls.

While they were walking, a handful of servents by the looks of it walked up X'herin. His armor shifted and deconstructed into a small device. Yamcha could only see a glimpse of the device as he passed it one of the maids from behind X'herin. One maid gave him a decorative bright red jacket with two black lines going down the front of the robe. It was arm length and tight fitting with a gold sash around his waist and a black cape with gold shoulder plates. He briefly thanked them as they quickly departed.

They walked into what appeared to be the throne room. Standing by the throne, was a tall woman with her back turned to them. The moment she heard footsteps she turned to them and smiled.

Yamcha just stood frozen in place.

The very moment he made eye contact with her; he thought his heart would bust out of his rib cage.

Old familiar fear of women started creeping up his body as he just...gawked at her like an idiot.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He felt so corny saying that even in his head but it was the honest truth. He swore on Dende that in all of his existence he had never seen a woman more than beautiful than this one.

She had flowing magenta colored hair that stopped a little above her upper arms, bright eyes, and a smooth curved but somewhat muscular body shape-fair in skin-under a magenta and light gray dress. A rose gold crown on top of her head like X'herin's it seems more...feminine in its design. Her tail swinging slowly behind her.

The more he looked at her; the more he thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest!

 _« Brother! You've returned!»_ she said as she speedily walked towards X'herin and hugged him. _« I'm glad you're alright» « Of course I am, sis. I'm flattered you care but you worry too much» « What I'm worried about is you doing something stupid again. Someone has to keep you out of trouble»_ she smirked and he gave her a light frown.

 _« Um, where is my hug!?»_ Obick asked over dramatically, she laughed and it sounded like tiny bells made by angels. Or at that's what Yamcha thought at least. _« Obick? Have I ever left you out of a hug?»_

 _«Well there was that one time-»_ he teased.

«Oh shut up and come here» she playfully snapped and proceeded to give him a hug. _« So how was your battl-»_ she was about to ask but cut herself off when she sneaked a look at Yamcha.

Her face mirrored his.

In her view, here stood a handsome scarred man with jet black eyes and wild long hair, and sun-kissed skin.

Remember, _her_ view.

Her heart felt like it was on fire.

They stared at each other in awe. He blushed and she blushed...on her neck. They slowly walked closer towards each other, almost in a hypnotic trance. Now that he was closer to her, her eyes were a soft lavender. X'herin and Obick smirked at the whole situation _«Oh...X'hara this...is our visitor from another world, Yamcha»_ X'herin stated pointing to each of them still smirking, _« Yamcha, this is my younger sister, Princess X'hara»._

After he spoke these words, the strangest thing happened. X'hara's chest-where her heart would be- glowed a bright magenta. Neither of them didn't seem to notice, but Obick and X'herin did. They both let out a soft gasp in shock with wide expressions. They looked at each other back at the pair.

 _Couldn't be...could it?/No. Way._ Both men seemed to have the same thoughts.

 _« H-Hello»_ she said. " H-H-Hi" he scrambled, X'herin translated still a little shocked.

Smooth first words, idiot!

 _« It is a pleasure to meet you»_ " Uh Oh yes, likewise, Princess" he smiled and she blushed harder.

 _«Yamcha...arrived through an Eonagin» « What!? That's amazing! A person has never come through one of those before!»_ she exclaimed in amazement, _«That's what I said! As you can see I made a Nect with him. I told him that he is welcome to stay here until another Eonagin appears to take him home» « O-oh»_ she tried to mask her disappointment, _« yes, of course he can stay. It's the least we can do»_

" Honestly, you two are both too kind to me. I can't express my thanks enough" he said in all honesty, trying to be polite.

 _« Happy to do so. In the meantime, Clawre!»_ he called out, not long after a woman-very pretty and pale skin, dark blue hair and red eyes-in a white and gray short dress that stopped at her knees-rushed in. She had a very welcoming look on her face, _« Yes, my Highakin?»_ she asked politely, _« Would you please escort our guest to one of our guests quarters?» « Certainly»_ she signaled him to follow her to the guest wing. Unbeknownst to everyone, when Clawre came in, Obick blushed a bright red on his neck, but he turned away so the others couldn't see.

As they left, X'hara stared longingly towards their direction. Obick turned in for the night for a few hours until his night shifts for guard duty, leaving X'herin and X'hara alone in the throne room.

 _« X'herin...what is this that I'm feeling? I-I just met him and I...I feel very...I don't know. Nexolar, I've never felt like this before»_

X'herin smiled at his sister, _« Well...he does need a tutor in our language. Maybe someone can teach him...?»_ she gasped in delight,

 _«Thank you! Thank you! Thank you I can-oh, wait. What about...you know» « Don't worry about him, I'll handle it. Even still, I'm sure he'll understand the situation»._ She sighed heavily, _« I sure hope so, I rather not cause any trouble» « Please, like that's ever stopped you»_ he teased and made a face _. «I hate you. Good night, Tary»._

 _« Goodnight, my lovely little sister»_ she gave him one last playful glare at him before she headed out the double doors.

 _Tary:Their terms for jerk or doofus._

 _By Nexolar, he will have too_ He thought.


	7. New Experience

_Yamcha POV_

 _I was walking a path on a sunny day with grass all around me for miles. There was a small breeze in the air. It was very relaxing._

 _I saw my friends up ahead on the path and ran to catch up, " Hey guys! Goku! Krillin! Tien! Guys wait up!" I shouted. I ran and ran, but I couldn't seem to catch up. It seemed they kept getting farther and farther away._

 _" Com'on guys, wait up! Please! W-wait for me!" Now I felt like was running in place, everything around me was crumbling and turning white. I couldn't even see them anymore._

 _" What the-!?" I was interrupted by suddenly falling below to the ground with loud and painful THUD! " Oof!" I slowly got up from the ground only to see it was black. Everywhere I looked: black._

 _" Hello!? Is anyone there!? Answer me!" I kept frantically looking around, " Somebody!? Anyone!?", I called more into the darkness, but no one heard me._

 _I was completely alone._

 _Then a loud voice that sounded like Goku shouted: " FOOL!" Then I felt a whip on my back, I screamed at the pain. Nobody was around. Another with Krillin's voice, " JOKE!" I was punched by an invisible force in the face._

 _Soon more and more voices of people I knew shouted more things, and with each painful word; came a whip or a punch. I tried fighting back but I kept hitting air. " IDIOT!"_

 _" MORON!"_

 _"Agh!...Stop..."_

 _" COWARD!"_

 _"Stop"_

 _" TRASH!"_

 _" Stop! Stop it!" I cried in agony._

 _" FAILURE!"_

 _" STOP IT! PLEASE!"_

 _" WEAKLING!!!"_

 _" NOOOOO!" I was at my limit. My clothes were torn and bloodied. Bruises and whip marks decorated my body. Every one of them burned and itched my skin. I turned over on my back; panting. " P-please...just leave me be" I rasped out dryly, " a-all I ever wanted...was to be good enough"._

 _This pain...it was nothing I've ever felt before. I could feel it in my cutting very soul, carving into it. I was so exhausted and...weak, I couldn't move to do anything. I couldn't even cry._

 _Goku suddenly stood over me with the rest of my " comrades", all with looks of disgust or malicious smiles, " It's time I rid this world of this filth" he aimed a ki blast at my already breaking heart._

 _I managed one to say one thing: " G-Goku...why?" He smiled evilly._

 _" Because...you...are **nothing** " _

_With that, he shot it right through my chest._

" GAH! " I shot up with a jolt from my covers. Panting hard, sweat pooling off of me. I clutched my pounding bare chest.

Just a nightmare...again

I looked at my surroundings remembering I'm in a palace guest room on an alien planet.

I had been having that nightmare for weeks now, but this time it felt so... _real_.

" I thought...maybe if just ignored it, it might go away" I rubbed my head " pretty dumb me to think it I could. But...why did this feel so much worse than the other times? Annnnd I'm talking to no one" I let out breath I didn't know I was holding.

A knock on the doors interrupted my thoughts. "Hello? Are you awake Mr. Yamcha? May I come in?" said a woman's voice outside the doors. It must've been morning already.

" Uh yes! You can come in" I got up to put on my under shirt. She opened the door. She was a peached skinned woman with sea green colored hair pulled into a bun. She smiled brightly at me.

 _I hope the fact that everyone here smiles because they're just nice people and not actually evil beings masking their true purpose of wanting to dissect me or something..._

 _-The hell am I saying!? Oh Dende, I got to stop watching those sci-fi movies at home._

« Good morning, sir. My name Liyta, one of the palace servants here. I've been asked by his Highakin to give you a change of clothes and escort you to breakfast. He has made a Nect for me to understand you" " Oh, uh, that's good I guess-wait what change of clothes?"

She pointed behind me to life size cylinder chamber of some sort that I didn't notice in the room last night, " This is an clothing modification chamber. All you have to do is step into it and it will scan your mind to create a preferred clothing choice of the user and create it for you. It is our easy and convenient way to dress quickly, but unfortunately only the royal family, other families of status, and the wealthy attain these. Very costly".

I just looked at it up and down in curiosity " So this thing...can make any outfit I want?" " Yes" " that is way past cool!" " Yes, it is ' cool ' as you say".

I turned to her surprised, " You understand my slang?" She giggled a little, "Of course, making a Nect also allows us to understand certain aspects of other languages" " Sweet".

She pressed a button and the chamber opened, " Just step right in" I hesitantly stepped in. Lights were all around the inside. A computerized voice came on and said something about scanning. They're was a flash of lights around my head, then a ring slowly lifted from my feet to my head and as it did clothing manifested my body. When it was finished I was in a aqua blue sleeveless gi top with matching styled pants that I normally wear. A gold sash around my waist and my normal black shoes.

" Is this outfit efficient?" She asked, " Yeah! It's great! And...very comfortable" I replied pulling at " Good,-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello, may I come in?" " Princess! I did not know you would be coming, forgive me-" " No no no, Its alright, Liyta. I wanted to greet our guest in the morning as well, because uh... there is something I would like to discuss with him...if that's alright?"

I felt my face get hot again, so did she, " Oh-uh really?" I stuttered out, " Well uh um sure I guess, P-Princess".

Liyta, sensing the strange atmosphere, decided to excuse herself, " Well...I see you have it handled, Princess, I'll take my leave" " Oh thank you again, Liyta. Sorry to interrupt you, you where only doing your job. Please tell my brother that I can take it from here".

She curtsied in a odd style and proceeded out the room, leaving just the two of us.

"Well um...p-please forgive me if made a too abrupt of an entrance" her voice shy and nervous" Oh no, of course not, Princess" she giggled a little " What is it?" I asked thinking I did something wrong, " You don't have to address me so formally, just call me X'hara" " Are you sure?" " Positive" _Heh like brother, like sister._

" Well...I have been tasked with teaching you our language" I was confused, " Huh? N-not to be rude or anything, but couldn't you just make a Necy-thing-a-mausit?" with that she burst out laughing, I heated up from embarrassment.

" You really are funny, Yamcha! Sorry I shouldn't laugh. You can't make a second Nect with everyone, only people with really strong cosmic power can do that, like my brother. He's one of the most powerful cosmic wielders that's ever ruled over Covexis" " I can believe that" agreeing with her.

When I was first near X'herin, I could feel some strange energy. It wasn't exactly like ki. It was probably due to that cosmic power they have. It felt stronger than ki.

" Now" she took my arm, _such soft hands_ " I'll teach you as we go along, so you can communicate with everyone and because you'll be staying here for a while. I'd like to show you around, after breakfast of course, if that's all alright?" I smiled at her, " Well, being toured and taught by a beautiful princess? Doesn't seem like a bad deal to me. Plus I don't got anything else to do" I said, she went completely red like a cherry. It was cutest thing I've eve- _waaaaaait...what did I just say!? I called her beautiful! Not like it's not true, but...where did that come from!?_

" O-Oh thank you" she said, we both headed out my room.

~~~~~~~~

No one POV

To say the least two weeks went by in a snap. The language was difficult at first. Speaking in a accent and pronouncing the words was a pain in the ass but he got through most of it. Especially with his oh so lovely tutor.

He learned that the currency on this planet were these 'luminis crystals'. They are mined in mountain ranges a few miles from a city called Saaracose and there were different colors to signify wealth.

Black=one, White=ten, Green= twenty, Red=one hundred, Blue= two hundred, Violet= five hundred, and the rarest, the Gold-like ones=one thousand.

X'hara used a few ones blue while showing Yamcha around the market, while also buying herself and him some sort of sweet.

She showed him their artists conservatory, which was full of strange and beautiful paintings and sculptures all around the facility. An almost hip-hop type music played on a "bexo-speaker" as X'hara called it, with a twist of something he couldn't figure out, but he liked it.

 _«Holy cow...I've never seen statues like this before» Yamcha awed looking around the huge room" I'm not really into art but this is incredible! How do even make these?" He asked, «the artists use some sort of substance that is found in our trees. It holds together when burned and gives it shiny look» she explained._

 _" Cool" she just looked at him, " Ha! You think that's cool!? You haven't seen nothing yet!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him down a hall way._

While walking around the main square, they came up into a huge statue in the middle of the street. It was white stone statue of a women. Wearing armor of some kind while posing in a heroic stance holding a spear sword high in the air. It stood at least 13 or 16 feet high and had what looked like sparkles flowingbout from the bottom base.

Yamcha stopped to just admire. He thought the statue was beautiful but that's not why he stared at it. She seemed... very familiar for some reason. As if she was somebody important in his life that he may have forgotten. Though he had no idea why nor why he would forget someone like that.

 _«Who is that?» he asked X'hara slowly._

 _« That» pausing for dramatic affect « is Queen Alayaca. One of the greatest rulers of our time. Kind, just, powerful, and beautiful. She had a long and prosperous reign, until one she just disappeared. » « What? How!?» « No really no knows. Legend says she was taken in a Eonagin just as how you came»_

 _« Hmm...»_

One day, some of the Sholticon Warriors invited him on a "exercise trip" as they put it. He had surprisingly gotten along well with the soldiers over the short time he was there. They got comfortable enough were they kept dragging him into a bunch shanagins that he was not ready for, even though he kept telling himself every time that he was going to be.

 _« Alright guys, what is it this time?» Yamcha asked. They dragged him to a open plain with no grass, just dirt and rocks. For some reason...there were a bunch holes and line craters everywhere._

 _« Oh nothing, friend!» said a purple haired man named Gerin «just a little hunting», « Hunting? Hunting what?» « Baldagores» « Oh. Wait huh?»_

 _Baldagore:_

 _An blue insect-like beast that lives under ground in tunnels. It eats meat and purple-colored fruits. They are the main protein source on Covexis. Also they are very hostile._

 _Gerin took out a long cable with some type of harpoon, « These big guys are the main meat on people's tables all around the seven cities. They live under ground in this area. They're pretty dumb too, because if they weren't, they would've colonized somewhere else by now»._

 _He attached a purple fruit to it and shot far out until landed a good ways a way from us._

 _«Now what?» « Shhh! Just watch» he got into position. Suddenly a rumbling noise shook the ground and the harpoon was pulled under ground jerking Gerin forward for second until he got his footing and pulled back._

 _He was playing tug a war with something, and something really strong. Finally using all his might, he pulled one last tug and the other end came out ground. A huge rolly-polly like beast had its mouth on the harpoon. Blue shells on its back and a six legs to walk on. It was one the ugliest things Yamcha had ever seen._

He was playing tug a war with **that**!? _He thought_.

 _« Go! Go!» Gerin shouted and the other men charged the beast with their cosmic weapons. One distracted the beast while one wrapped another cable around its legs tripping it. As it fell on its back another man jumped on its belly and stabbed it in the middle, apparently killing it instantly._

 _« Well crap» he said, Gerin turned to him, « Luckily its Lazo season. Its a time when these creatures are at they're weakest. If it were any other time it would be a lot harder to kill them, especially mating season. Alright, your turn!» removing the harpoon from the creatures mouth with excess pink blood dripping from it. Yamcha eyes went to saucers « WHAT!? Oh no no, no way in-!» « Oh come now! You said you used to hunt before, yes?» « yeah beasts that I grew up learning and knowing how to kill!» «It's easy, just hang on to the rope and pull as hard as you can, and if you are about to be pulled in to be eaten alive, we'll help» Yamcha gulped._

I just love how shamelessly blunt he is. Well, it can't be that hard can it? I mean I was one of the strongest men on back earth...expect I'm not on earth anymore.

 _Yamcha then remembered that X'hara was watching_. Can't look like a whimp in front of her.

 _« Um uh...ok fine!» « That's the spirit! Here» he handed him the cable and shot the harpoon out like before. Yamcha prepared for the creature to come. When it did start to pull, unlike Gerin, he went flying for a good minute. Being dragged on the dirt, until he scrambled to get his footing and started tugging with all his might, his whole body going red with strain. His muscles felt like they were being torn from torn to pieces but he sstill hung on. X'hara, Gerin, and other men where cheering him on._

 **How weak he's become**

 _Remembering Tien's words made him angry and gave him new determination._

No...I...won't...be weak again!

 _He pulled harder and harder, sweat pooling his body while muscles were being flexed, until finally the damned thing started coming out. I won't cheat by flying, he gave on last tug when it finally came all the way out of the ground, even bigger than the last one._

 _«Great Nexolar, that ones a mongrel! Great work, Yama! Alright, let's get it men!" They proceeded to kill it the same way as the other one. « That was amazing, Yamcha! Even I couldn't catch one that big!» X'hara cheered« Whew...thanks...X'hara. Man that...was tou-wait you've done this before!?» he said huffing._

 _« Morgo yeah she has! I don't know what princesses are like on your planet but ours is a straight up badkaa!» X'hara smirked at that « But to another point, she's right! That last minute haul was great!» Gerin pat him on the back, « By the way, when I meant " exercise", I meant by doing this. This is one of the ways we get into shape for battles» « You don't say, eh?» he asked sarcastically._

 _Morgo: equal to saying hell._

 _Kaa: equal to saying ass._

I need get a lot stronger than I am now. I can't afford to slack off anymore no matter whose stronger than me.

The city was also one of those that had random dancing in the streets. X'hara often joined them whenever they we're around. He loved to watch her glide and step in tune with the street music with the other dancers. Her hair swaying with her movements.

It was majestic.

He had only been here a short while yet, he started to have strange feelings for the princess. Feelings he thought he'd buried for a long time ago. He thought maybe it was just an infatuation, but...

Since the moment he laid eyes on her, he felt a pang on his chest, some sort of connection that he never felt before.

It was like...he had been waiting for her his entire life, just to meet her, but he didn't know why.

Infatuation or not, he wanted to know more about her as much as possible.

Even though...she was most likely out of his league. She's a energetic and bright princess of an entire planet and he, a lowely washed up martial artist and ball player.

But hey a guy could dream.

 _«Com'on!» said X'hara, pulling Yamcha up the stairs of one of the palace towers, « Alright, alright! I'm coming as fast as your pulling me!» he laughed._

 _They made it up to a open balcony were they can see the star-filled night sky. « Wow, there so many of them» « I know, it's beautiful, but that's not why I brought you here, watch...five...four...three...two...one»._

 _Suddenly and unexpectedly, the stars in the sky gathered in a huge cluster and swiftly but smoothly flew down towards the ground. It flowed like water throughout the city, covering it completely. The cluster flowed over the two of them._

 _To Yamcha, the stars felt like warm snowflakes brushing against his skin. It spread a sense of warmth and...power._

 _« W-what?...was that?» «The event occurs every three weeks. It's when the stars wash over us to replenish our cosmic power. Some say it's a gift from the God of our world, Nexolar and also the heart of our planet. Without it our power will cease to exist» she said._

 _Incredible_ he thought.

 _Her expression went shock, « o-oh I mean-I wasn't supposed to tell yo-» « It's ok» he reassured her, « your secrets safe with me». He smiled warmly and she gazed into his eyes, in a moment, both realized that he put his hand in hers. They blushed yet again and quickly swiped them away from each other, but still kept their smiles._

Yamcha didn't know how long he was going to be here, but a least he'd know his stay was going to be a pleasant one.

Or so he thought.

 **Alright that's out of the way. Next chapter, I'll introduce some more characters. Please comment...or nah. Just kidding please do, and if you don't...it's ok...I-I'll understand! * sniffles in the corner*.**

 **Anyway, till next time!**


	8. Runa Alcomba

_Yamcha POV_

I woke up with the sun blaring in my eyes through my huge window, _That's annoying_.

I slowly got out of bed and stretched my aching muscles. I had been training with the warriors all the previous day and it was good workout I hadn't had in a long time. Even though the training was ... different than what I was used to, but still refreshing.

As I was putting on my shirt, a knock came at the door, "Um-uh _Come in_ »

Instead of X'hara like I was expecting( and hoping), Liyta entered the room. « _Oh! Liyta, its you, sorry I thought you we-»_

« _The princess? No sorry to disappoint you»_ she said calmly.

 _« No no, it's fine. Uh...has something happened to her? Is she ok?»_ She smirked at my concern.

 _« She is quite alright. She and his Highakin are currently greeting our returning advisor after their morning meal» « Oh-wait what!? I missed breakfast!? How did I sleep through it? Man, I got to go apologize right now!»_ I quickly fastened my belt and bolted out the door.

Then I turned right back around, _« Oh sorry, thanks for the heads up Liyta!»_

She nodded to say ' your welcome' and I was out again.

~~~~~~~~

I hurried down the stairs, across the halls, into court yard. I slowed my pace when he saw X'herin, X'hara, and a man I didn't recognize were talking.

 _That must be the advisor._

 _«Oh Yamcha, glad you could finally join us»_ said X'herin, I rubbed my neck _« Heh Sorry, your Highakin»_. X'herin made a pouty face, « _How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't be so formal with me!»_ I laughed a little, _«Sorry, X'herin, habit»_.

Over these two weeks I found that X'herin is actually a one big soft-hearted goofball. One minute he acting like the mature king he can be and next, he's a little whiny kid. It's kinda of hilarious. He's very kind-hearted and thoughtful. In my book, he's a good ruler.

 _«Brother!»_ She playfully smacked him on the arm, _«your two-hundred and thirty-nine years old, act your age!» « Like your one to talk, little sister of mine!»_ he shot back.

« _Wait wait wait, back up! Your how old!?»_ I asked, _They just keep surprising me don't they?_ « Oops, guess we never told you did we?» said X'hara sheepishly, _«A Covexian-if in good health- can live somewhere around the nine-hundreds. Although, our oldest living elder is one-thousand eighty-two» « Heh. You people never cease to surprise me. Where I'm from people only live up to hundred, a little bit past that if they're lucky»._

 _Exception of the damn turtle man of course._

The unknown man cleared his throat, _« Oh, sorry, Yamcha may I introduce my advisor, Yokan»_. The man tall and lean with a beige and black button up jacket with drape going down the back, gray pants, and black half-inch heel boots. He had teal hair pulled into a ponytail and one bang on his left sharp orange eye.

He stared at me with an uninterested expression. Not showing any emotion. _«Nice to meet you, Yokan»_ I said as I positioned my hand to shake in the Covexian way, Yokan shook it back, « _Likewise...Yumicha. I see you speak our language»_ « _Yep , I had a good teacher»_ I briefly looked at X'hara, she blushed,« _and actually its Yamch-» « Well, as much I'd love to stay and converse some more»_ Yokan interrupted him, « _Me and Becho some further business to attend to»._

 _« Huh...where is your nephew, Yokan?»_ asked X'hara, Yokan made an irritated face « _That is a VERY GOOD QUESTION PRINCESS! Where-pray tell- **IS** MY NEPHEW!?»_ he shouted so his voice would carry through out the palace and you could see the frustrated vein on his forehead. The others cringed at the volume. « _C-Coming, Uncle Yo!»_ a young man in his early twenties-or at least looked like it-came running in from a hallway. He had forest green hair and a gray tunic that stopped mid-thigh with a matching green vest, light beige pants and black boots.

He tried to apologize and greet us but with a sudden cry he tripped and fell flat on his face in thud. I winced as did everyone else and was about to help him up, but he got right back up with red embarrassed face. _« I'm ok! I'm o-kay! »_ he stated quickly and sheepishly.

 _« Why must you be so clumsy, nephew? Also what have I told you about calling me that?»_

 _«S-Sorry Uncle Yo, I never mean too, sorry. Greetings my Highakin and my Princess »_ Yokan sighed exasperatedly, X'hara giggled, _« Hello Becho, its good to see you again» « Yes it is» said X'herin « seems you've grown a few feet»_ , Becho did a shy blush.

 _« This is Yamcha, he's a visitor from a another world»_ he and I shook hands « he came through an Eonagin» Becho stumbled back a little and stared at me in utter amazement, with-I swear-stars in his eyes. Even Yokan's eyes widened a bit.

 _« Y-You...you came through an Eonagin!? Really!?» « Yeah I did»_ I said a little hesitant _, «Oh apologies for my behavior but...we've never had a **person** come through one before! Ha, my theory was right! There are other dimensions out there with living beings! Yes! This is a huge breakthrough!» _he started jumping up and down like a school girl and the rest of us sweat dropped .

 _« Yes...its seems you forgot to mention that, your Highakin»_ Yokan stated, eyes slit in his gaze. If they weren't slit enough already. « _Yes well, I guess it never came up»_ he laughed nervously, « Honestly my Highakin, you need to be more on top of things» X'herin frowned mixed with a pout a little bit" You know very well that I'm plenty on top of things, Yokan».

 _« As I mentioned before, me and my nephew have further business to attend to»_ he turned to X'hara, _«Princess, in a few weeks, I'll back to discuss something with you»_ she could only nod in response. Even as I was being bombarded with questions from Becho, I was still able to hear that little bit, which was a little unsettling for some reason.

 _« Do all your people look like you?» « Not really» « Do you know how many planets are there?» « Uh no-» « Are there any-!» «Becho! Now.» « Oh I have to go! I have more questions later!»_ he quickly caught up with his uncle.

 _« He's uh...an interesting fellow»_ I hesitantly added. _«Heh, yes, Becho has always been like that with something he's very intrigued by. He's always believed there was other life out there other than just the mere objects that have come before. As you can see when he saw you he just flipped out!»_ X'herin laughed a bit. _« Flipped out? Not very formal are you, X'herin?»_ I smirked. He pretended to pout again and folded his arms, _« Well I'm the king, I can do or say whatever I want»_ he stated, _« Brother...»_ X'hara said sighing exasperatedly at her **_older_** brothers' behavior.

 _« Anyway, about Yoken-»_ as soon as he was about to speak, Clawre burst through the doors with a wild smile on her face.

 _« Your Highakin! Your Highakin! Please excuse my intrusion!»_ she shouted and panted at the same time. _« It's alright, Clawre. What's the matter?» « I've just received word from the scouts»_ there was pause in her reply, _«...Runa Alcomba!»_.

The smiles on X'herin and X'hara were literally blinding me. It was kinda scary to see their faces. Then they started laughing, _«This is wonderful...fantastic...amazing! »_ X'herin said « _I know it only comes once every seven years, but I almost thought it wouldn't come it felt so long!»_ X'hara followed. _«Someone wanna fill me in or am I just gonna be left in the dark?» « Oh forgive us, friend. It's 'Runa Alcomba', in your language it means " Runa Arrival », «Runa?» «Well Runa are-oh well sorry I-I don't time have to explain, X'hara can you take over? I have to be present for the hatching! Zalay! Quickly, get my Hovasho!»_ He called out excitedly to one of the castle staff.

X'hara chuckled lightly and me to follow her, _« Com'on, I'll explain the rest on the way!»_ she said as we ran to catch up with her brother.

~~~~~~~~

No one POV

The entire population of the planet gathered around a wide circle of grass-less plain( minus the holes this time). X'herin was on a high pedestal to looking over the whole crowd. Four Sholticon warriors escorted X'hara and Yamcha to a spot in the crowd and directed people away from us to give us space.

Runa Alcomba: The Runa are the common pet/companion choice on Covexis. Every seven years, is the event of their hatching ceremony. Thousands upon thousands of Runa are born (hatched) in one hatching. Every single person on the has planet gathered for this monumental event.

 _«The moment they are hatched, they reunite with their parents, then they go and look for a "host master". Without them, they'll die in the next few days. They look for a hosts' personality that they like and attach themselves to a persons' back in the form of a marking or a tattoo. They are very loyal and they help increase your cosmic power»_ X'hara finished, _« Crazy, I've only skimmed books about this kinda stuff. When they...host with someone, is it...for forever?»_

 _« Yes, for life. A bond that can only be broken by death»._

 _« Do you have one?»_ he asked, she looked down sadly, « _No, I've waited fifty years for one to choose me. They only choose those are in the hundreds or above, something about our bodies not being ready to receive them yet. Yet I've come of age twenty-eight years ago and still nothing, but Nexolar willing, this time will be the one! I have a good feeling about it...»_ she said enthusiastically confident, but Yamcha could easily tell by the look on her face that that confidence was short lived after so many years of disappointment.

Yamcha didn't have time to think about it before a blinding light flashed in second catching him off guard and the loud cheering roar of the entire planet. After the flash dissipated, in its place that filled the entirety of the grassless plain was a creator-that wasn't there before- was nothing he had ever seen before.

Glowing pearl-like eggs rested all together in the crater by the millions. They were about the size a base ball. Then all of a sudden, the orbs levitated into the air. Scattered about like hanging ornaments, just floating there. There was an anticipating silence were you could almost hear a pin drop, until it was interrupted by a loud ' pop' from one of the eggs.

It popped like a bubble and in its place was a baby Runa. Soon all the eggs followed suit and popped into Runas. They looked like glowing cat-like creatures and quite adorable. They were pure white with diamond shaped eyes and tails similar to the Covexians. They scattered all around-floating because somehow they could-the crowd searching for their parents. The adult Runas changed from their tattoo forms on their owners backs to greet their offspring. It was honestly a cute site to see them reunite.

Afterward they-with their parents-went searching for a host master. Yamcha quickly looked at X'hara, she was looking around expectedly at all the babies, but not too excitedly in fear of disappointment. One stopped to look at her for a whole minute, her expression rose until it proceeded to look around again. She bowed her head.

 _« Guess it didn't like what it saw in me »_ she said sadly, Yamcha put a hand on her shoulder, _« that was first time one even looked my way»_. Yamcha got an idea, he got in a stance and pretended to gather energy in his hands as if he was about to do a Kamehameha wave and pushed towards her repeatedly. She looked at him funny and started to chuckle a bit, _« What are you doing?» « I'm sending good vibes your way so your chance will increase»_ she giggled a little more at his antics, _« Ha ha thank you! This one of the reasons why I like you!»_. She paused to realize what she just said, her neck went red and so did his face.

 _What was that, X'hara!?/ Why do I blush around her so much!?_

The awkward moment was interrupted by the crowd dissipating along with the Runa. X'hara thought she lost her chance again. He could see her tears welling in hers eyes, but instead of just clear water they sparkled black.

« _Dowan! I was so sure this time!»_

 _Dowan: Covexian for Damn_

Sighed in defeat _« Oh well. Guess there's always next time»_ even though she tried to hide it, she was really disappointed. The warriors escorting her started to feel bad for their princess and turned their backs to give her privacy out of respect in a her moment of weakness.

 _« I'm apologize. I'm acting like a child. It's just ever since I laid eyes on a Runa for the first time and seen how they interact with their masters, I've wanted that for myself. I wanted that experience»_ She said softly, _« maybe I'm wishing too much»._

Yamcha quickly sprung into action to cheer her up, hating the sight of seeing her upset, « _Well you know what? You aren't wishing for too much! If anyone deserves this, its you! I think your personality is amazing! I think anyone would be lucky to be your friend, let alone know you!_ »

 _« Really?»_ she dumbfounded « _not because I'm a princess?»_

 _«Really. You are honestly one of the best people I've ever met. there's so many good things about you that people would kill to have, and if a...a...Runa or whatever can't see that then they don't deserve you! I mean every word! »._

He looked at her with complete determination. Not a sliver of dishonesty in his expression. Her heart raced wildly and she hoped he didn't hear it pounding out her rib cage. X'herin and Obick always cheered her up every time she was disappointed after Runa Alcomba and it always succeeded, but this time she got a whole new feeling when Yamcha did it. She felt like her heart, her head, heck, her whole body was on air. She felt like she could do anything.

Even so, she also felt completely ridiculous for feeling like one of those rich or Govern born girls she used to hang out with in her one-hundred and forties, but she could see now why those girls acted so giddy when it came to their man of interest.

She got it _**bad**_.

« Thank you, Yamcha, that really means a lot to me» More than you'll ever know she thought. « Alright, lets return to the palace, my brother is probably worr-» She stopped herself. She could almost feel something coming towards them. Yamcha asked her what was wrong. She turned around to see she was right. A small glowing object was floating towards her. As it got closer, you could finally make out its shape.

A baby Runa.

It flew right in front of her to look at her. It's gray diamond shaped eyes looking right through her in her soul. Her parents a little bit above waiting for their child's decision.

Please please please...X'hara chanted in her head looking directly at it with anticipation as well as Yamcha and guards. Finally the Runa chirped a noise which signified ...that she had accepted her.

Yes , ** _she_**.

Tears of joy cascaded down X'hara face as the little Runa nuzzled into her face like a kitten, then attached it self to her back in flash. Her parents return to their owners. The guards smiled at their princess's happiness. Yamcha laughed and congratulated her, _« You see!? I knew you could do it! I knew you were too good for one of those things not to accept you. They were probably waiting so long to find the right one they would actually fit somebody like you!» « S-stop stop! Your going make me turn red again»_ He just smiled her, happy that her wish came true. She hugged him out of excitement and gratitude. He blushed again even redder than before.

 _« I'm glad I met you, Yamcha»_ he hugged her back, securing her in his muscular arms, _« Thanks, I'm glad I met you too»._

Their tiny celebration ended unexpectedly when another baby Runa appeared before them only this time, in front of Yamcha.

 _« Wha-? It's...wha-...it's looking at me?»_ he said dumbfounded, _« It would appear so»_ she said just as shocked. _« I don't believe it! It's looks like I'm not only one with hidden luck today»._

Yamcha lifted hand-completely enamored by the Runa- with two fingers up as if he was holding a butterfly. The Runa landed right on his two fingers and just looked at him.

He finally could take a good look at one of these magnificent creatures up close. In that moment, they made the connection that was expected between a Runa and its new host master. A bond made so quickly yet he knew that it would last a long time.

Amazing how I can just look into its eyes and have this...bond so suddenly. I guess that's what it means to be connected.

 _« Well...I guess you want me, huh little guy?»_ he asked in soft voice, it made its accepting 'chirp' in response _« wait it is a guy right?» «Yes, the males have bigger eyes while the girls a smaller more slit eye-shapes» « well alright then, of course your going to need a name»_ the Runa chirped again. _« Hmm...how about I call you...Tsume»_ he seemed to like it as nuzzled his cheek, then proceeded to attach itself to his back. _« This is great! Now we both have Runas!» « Yeah, I'm kinda happy one liked me enough to choose me, but I don't know how to take care of one_ » he said a little worried.

 _« Oh! Don't worry, I'll help you. I've studied Runa Encyclopedias for years so I could best master possible when one would choose me, trust me I know everything...»._

They all headed back to the palace while X'hara was explaining everything Yamcha needed to know about Runas. When they made it back, they were greeted by a stressed out X'herin in the throne room. He yelled at the both of them for taking so long to get back that he almost ordered a search party. They chuckled nervously, apologized, then explained what held them up.

After they finished, there was a pause for a moment, X'herin grabbed his sister in a hug and swung her around and around laughingly congratulating her over and over. Also to Yamcha for his surprise gift of a Runa as well. X'herin explained he never considered Yamcha might be chosen because of him being a non-Covexian- no offense to him he added. It was another amazing discovery.

Afterward, the planet threw the annual party to celebrate the Runa. It lasted for three days straight, it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Smiles decorated everyone's faces, dancing was non-stop, games were played, and food and drinks were passed around. If there's one thing Yamcha has learned from them, is that these people knew how to party.

Nothing but happiness all around Covexis.

 **Yes! Another filler edited chapter down! Please give me feedback and it helps a lot. Yamcha has been on Covexis for half a month now and the next chapter will mention he's been there a week after the end of that month. I'll try not do too many time skips, but...yeah.**


	9. Extras: Runa Encyclopedia

The Runa species have been around since the beginning of the Covexian civilization and planet. Created by the Great Nexolar himself to aid and serve as a companion to all of the Covexians.

Appearance:

• Their whole body glows

• White in body color

• Soft gray color for eyes, diamond shaped ( males have wide eyes, while females a have long slits)

• long string like tails with strange line shapes at the ends like the Covexians themselves

• When bonded to their master, strange shapes appear on their heads in the color that represents their owner.

For example, Yamcha's Runa, Tsume has three aqua blue colored diamonds on his head. ( I'll post a picture of him when I'm finished making it or have time.

Other facts:

• They can only a host in adulthood

• When an owner dies, so does the Runa

• They are immune to the morgrif touch ( I'll explain what that is in another chapter)

• Runa help boost power and energy you have in your body

• The Runa half acts and thinks like it's owner, this is the reason for picking a desired personality( the other half is their own)

• They don't need to be feed or kept hydrated

 **Oh I figured out the name of the name of the Elsewhere Chronicles artist, they're called ' Aremke', seriously go look at their art some time.**

 **Also one more thing I like to add that's important( I wished I remembered everything I needed to relate in the intro chapter * slaps head*), sorry again folks! There is gonna be a lot of flash backs in this story, just to give you fair warning.**


	10. Side Story: You're Unique Like That

Tien was always more on the reserved side.

He was never really the social type in most cases. Whether it be just starting a normal conversation-unless someone approached him-or even going to one of Bulma's many parties. Also due to the fact that he grew up under the teachings and influence of a cruel master, there was no time for such petty things, only do what he was told and follow orders. His only friend being Chiaotzu.

He was walking down the main street of the village his dojo was centered in. People busy and bustling about at different stands and buildings. He had dimissed his students for the day and Chiaotzu stayed behind to clean up. Awhile ago, after she helped fix the damage she'd caused, Yurin took a trip to see the world, because she was so bent on revenge that she didn't think about anything else all those years and now she was going to rectify it. Once she'd

return, she would stay permanently.

Just on a whim, he thought about how so many things had changed when he met Goku and the others. Especially with the end of the Tournament of Power(and how the universe could've been erased from existence and not just earth this time) you can't help but to think about your life thus far. Before hand, he would never dreamed being apart something he had with his friends. He didn't think that making connections were really significant nor did he really know how to make them...but now he's glad he did. If he hadn't meet them, he and Chiaotzu would've probably still been the jerks they where before, under Master Shen's twisted grip. It was great having friends to have your back; Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Yamcha.

Yamcha...

It's been three months since his disappearance. Tien had felt awful about what he said about him that day. If he had said that when they first met, he could've cared less, but now...well, it still tore him up ever since then. As strong as one is, a man calling another man weak is always a shot to the pride, especially from someone who they trusted and considered a friend. It wasn't completely true either, he might not have been as strong as everyone, but in truth, you should never compare your power to others because everyone has their own unique strengths.

He just wished he remembered that sooner. Now his friend is gone and he doesn't know when or if he'll be able to apologize to him. Not knowing what is happening to his friend right now and not being able to do anything about it.

That scared him every day since then.

" Wherever you are, my friend, I hope you are alright" he mumbled, when his thoughts had been interrupted by his growling stomach. Heh, guess that's a sign then.

He immediately headed over to his favorite bento box stand on the street.

( A/N: I love bento boxes!) When he got there, he noticed a woman already next in line to order. She had lime green flowing hair with a white leather jacket, brown rolled up shorts, and brown combat boots. He couldn't see her face for her back was turned. She moved to the side to wait for her order.

He came up to the stand, ordered his beef bento, then proceeded to wait for his order. Surprisingly and strangely enough, both his and the woman's order were ready at the same time. There was chopsticks, napkins, and other things customers might need on the go. One of them was a small box of soy sauce packets, but only one was left. Both reached for it at the same time without looking and their fingers touched.

Tien swore he felt a twinge of a warm sensation when he did. Both retracted their hands, with a dust of pink on their faces. " Oh!" Both said in unison, " Sorry, you can have it" she said. Her eyes momentarily went wide when she looked at him and she turned another shade of red, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

" Oh no no, please go ahead, I can ask for another one" he said plolitely. He asked the owner for another packet. When he got one they walked out of the line.

" S-sorry again. I didn't see you move your hand" she apologized again in her sweetly New York accent, " It's completely fine and...are you alright? I noticed your face turned red a minute ago? It's my third eye isn't?"

" Oh no! It's not your-" she paused for a moment as if she was thinking" well yeah it is. I uh...never seen a person with three eyes before, yeah that's it, and no it's not a bad thing! I-I actually think it's really cool. Sorry I'm mess " she rambled. "It's alright, and I appreciate the complement, most people would think I'm an alien or something " he rubbed his neck shyly, " Well...I'm not like most people" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Now that he got to see her face she had big blue eyes. Why does she seem so familiar?

" By the way, my name is Tien, Tien Shinhan. I'm the master of this town's local dojo" he held his hand out for her to shake, " Oh, Really? I'm...Chan-Lu".

At that moment both their stomachs growled, " Oh boy, there it goes again" he laughed and she did too " would you...care to join me?" He hesitantly asked, unsure of why he asked. " Don't mind if do" she giggled.

They both sat down on some nearby benches and talked for the rest of the afternoon long. At first it was small talk just to get it going until it escalated in full conversations about anything and everything long after their meals were finished. They came to realize that they really enjoyed each other's company.

When that day ended, more like Chan-Lu had to leave because it was late, they said they wanted to meet here again someday. Tien learned that she was from North City ( A/N: don't know if that's real) and she was a traveling mechanic. She was passing by the town to find work.

Tien never really talked anyone like that outside their " group" in a long time. It was different, but it felt...good. He found that he really liked talking to her. To say it bluntly, he's never been one for romance nor does he know what to do with it. Only time he's ever really come close to thinking about it was with...her.

Even with all her flaws and...specialties, he was slightly attracted to that. Her tough attitude and courage is what attracted him the most. Unbeknownst to everyone, the day he and Chiaotzu met Goku again and his gang at the tournament; he and she met for the first time when they were momentarily alone. She was blonde then, she recognized him as the ' asshole who screwed with her boys' as she put it. Boy, she let him have it with all her threats and insults, and told him to not mess with them again or she'll use his eyes for target practice, no matter how strong or hot he was. Her last words before she left were " It's too bad you're a real asshat, cause I'm kinda into bad boys like you, hot stuff. Not that I'm a good girl myself" she said seductively while getting right in his face. " Tell you what, come find me when you get clue, kay tough guy? Later". That was first time he had ever blushed because of something like that and the first time felt any attraction to a woman. Her threats didn't phase him in the slightest, but the fact she had the spine talk to him like that is what attracted him to her in the first place. Even though he had no interest in romance, it couldn't be helped.

He hadn't heard from her in years, none of them did, and he hoped she was doing ok, but...well, he didn't know what excatly.

Or if he ever would.

* * *

Seven days went by when they saw each other again at the same place. " Hey there stranger" Chan-Lu greeted him. Tien smiled softly, " Hello again, Chan-Lu. Is there any specific reason why your in town?" She smirked , " Why? did you not want me to come back?" Tien blushed hard, " W-Well I didn't mean it like that, I uh-"

" Relax" she giggled " I was kidding, I knew what you meant. I actually came here to get a few parts that I needed that I could only find here and uh..." now she turned red " I was hoping if uh...if your not too busy...could I have a tour of your dojo?" " O-Oh, of course".

Why am I blushing? I barely know her!

* * *

That day she met Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, because the old man was visiting again that day. Even with all his " training " to resist women for the tournament, he couldn't resist to cop a feel on Chan-Lu. Which of course, enraged her, and in turn got him a serious kick to the face, and her yelling ' Pervy Old Geezer!'. Both Chiaotzu and Tien were impressed, but not surprised by her reaction. Though, for a moment, Tien could've sworn he saw her eyes change to green when she did.

Other than that, they all got along well. Eventually, more visits came afterwards. Tien was starting to enjoy her company more and more with each visit. It was a nice change of pace for him.

Two months were going by as the two grew to have a great friendship. Chiaotzu really liked her too, and practically referred to her as a sister. She'd come to spend time out in the market or watch Tien as he taught his class at the dojo, and for the first time he discreetly used some of his more flashy skills during it to show off for her. Actually showing off for a girl. He felt like a school boy in love when he did that, while Chan-lu would have a practical nosebleed when he was shirtless( which was a lot).

Other times they would go out of his town to hers to spend the day or they wouldn't go anywhere at all and just sit...and have bento boxes for lunch. Some days it was all three of them and other days it was just Tien and Chan-Lu.

" One!" Tien ordered his students.

" HA!" The students shouted back as the practiced their punches.

" Two!"

" HA!"

" Three!"

" HA!" " More force in your punches, but not so much were you lose your balance!"

Tien kept commanding more orders of improvement and encouragement. " Tien is a really great teacher" said Chan-Lu to Chiaotzu, " Yep! He sure is" he replied. " Even though his class hasn't figured out how to harness ki yet, he doesn't give up on them".

" Who ever invented ice cream, you are a god!" said Chan-Lu pleasurely eating a rocky road ice cream cone. Tien had a green tea ice cream cup and Chiaotzu a mint chip cone. " That, I have to agree with" added Tien taking a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Chan-Lu took a lick from her cone, but a lot of it dripped on her face, so when removed it a ring of cream was all around her face.

Tien bit his lip, " What's wrong?" She asked, He turned a little red " Nothing! It's just..." he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, a real laugh, " It's just...your face...!" " Oh" she blushed in embarrassment "Are you laughing at me?" She smirked evilly, " well I guess I'll have to fix that" she was able to snatch his spoon, scoop some of his ice cream, and before he knew it bent it back and shot him in the face.

His face was of pure shock as the creamy dessert slid down his face. In turn, causing Chan-Lu and Chiaotzu to holler in laughter, not sure if it was because of the ice cream or his face in general.

" WOOHOO!" Chan-Lu shouted and laughed with excitement as Tien held her as he flew through the sky, " I can't believe you get to do this anytime you want!" she yelled because the blowing air was too loud to talk normal volume.AAAAA" Yeah, it is pretty amazing! I could teach you to do it if you like!?" " Really!?" "Of course! Anyone can do it, all they have to do is learn to harness their ki!" " Like what you try teaching your students!?" " Yes, and I can teach it to you too!" " Thank you, Tien! Your the best!" She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. There came that strange feeling again. His face went as red as a tomato, but he only smiled back at her.

Those two months were some of the enjoyable times Tien had in a long while. Chan-Lu was slowly bringing out a side of him he never thought he actually had.

Also the fact...that he was falling for her each day. Her tough, excited, independent, a bit crazy, sweet, smart, and inviting personality. Not to mention she was beautiful. Is this what love is like? I'm starting to think like the feeling... He would think to himself. He finally understood why Goku stays with Chi-Chi, why Krillin married 18, and why Yamcha and Bulma tried so hard to stay together.

Without her in his life now, he wouldn't have the possibility having a life...a future, outside of training and being a master, and now that she's here, even if he didn't know what he was doing; he was going to take that chance. It was all a new experience for him and he didn't know how to tell her.

Again, he never gave any thought to something like this, but with his experiences with the world and the universe being in constant danger; Life can be short, even with the dragon balls.

It was late at night and the moon was full. A light breeze blew in the air, blowing pedals off the trees.

Chan-Lu stood on a stone platform behind the dojo with Tien behind her waiting for what she had to say. She had not been herself all day. Always looking down and the cheer in her voice almost completely gone. It was as if she was nervous about something. She finally told him that she wanted to tell him something later tonight. He was hoping is to why she was acting so strange.

" Tien..." her eyes shadowed " These couple of months have been very happy for me. The best times I've had in a really really long time. But before we take this...uh...relationship any further...I have to tell you truth. Even if you hate me". Tien was confused, " What!? what could possibly make me hate you?" He asked.

" That I... I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't want any secrets between us if this goes any further... so I'm going to tell you...I'm not who you think I am" her breathing started getting shaky "...we've met before".

" What? We have?" " Y-yes" she felt she was about to cry " it was years ago and I didn't think you would remember me...because I...because I've changed a lot as you can see, from those days that I was that person...the person who used to chase you all over the place".

How has she changed? Wait...it couldn't...no no it can't be...

She turned to face him, and in that one moment...that look her eyes told him the answer.

" My Kami...Launch...?"He whispered in disbelief " Yeah, it's me" she whispered.

It was as if an explosion went off in Tien's head. He couldn't believe he was right. He had suspicions that they were the same person, with the similarities in their personalities, the color of her eyes changing, and the fact that ' Chan-Lu' with the letters mixed spells ' Launch', but he just thought he was just losing it. Now that it was confirmed, he wanted more answers.

" ...Is that really you?" he spoke softly in disbelief, she nodded, " Where have you been all this time? What happened to you?...why didn't you tell me the truth when we met?" She sighed long and slow.

" It's a long story. After you died for the first time by those aliens, I was a mess. I didn't know what to do with myself, I thought I'd never see you again. That and a few other things made me relook my life over.

The reason why I stole so much, is because...well...when you'd look at it, who would want to hire a person with my problems? I've tried a job before, many times, but never worked out no matter what I did because of my...condition".

She told him how she got sloppy in a crime that got her caught by the police and all her money was given back to their respective banks. She was taken to court, and with some convincing from the noble detective that caught her, instead of three years in federal prison it got spent on super strict supervised community service fixing cars for a year because she gained some experience from fixing her get away scooter for so long. After she was released, she rethought her life completely. She continued her work as a mechanic for an honest living but was afraid that her " problems" would get in the way again, so she worked independently. That is until she was approached by a man who wanted to give her a second chance, a cure to her problem. He said there were possible risks but she didn't care nor did she care how much it costed because of her job. She was desperate for the life she always wanted.

Three days later she was picked up by two strange men, blind folded ,and taken to their " hospital ". It was all a blur of events after that. Seeing other people there who wanted the same thing she did, or in other words " help". She being prepped for her procedure with multiple tests, finding out that she was to be put in a tank of water with corded wristbands on her arms and shoulders instead of on an operating table, then feeling very drowsy and then: black. She woke up, apparently two years later she was told and the procedure was success.

Her personalities were melded into one which oddly gave her green hair.

" They later said that I was released to go with a few check ups. It was kinda suspicious on their part to let me go so easily after a procedure like that but I didn't question it. Well...that is until I found out that I could do this".

She aimed her palm out in front of her and the strangest thing happened. Her hand suddenly glowed a matching green color, like energy, formed a ball and shot forward in a blast singeing the bushes ahead. Tien's eyes widened more than they already did.

" I found out about it a few months afterward. I doubt it's anything like ki blasts you guys usually have, but it's special in its own way. Also it's really grown on me" she smirked for a moment before her face went back to being forlorn.

" I didn't know if you were dead or alive, but I was hoping you were alive due to the dragon balls, but..." she paused, " But what?" He asked eagerly, " but as much as I wanted to see you again and the guys... I didn't want you to have to deal with me anymore. I realize that I really was a nuisance to you and the others and I only got in the way of your training. So after I found out about my powers, I stayed away. I died my hair blue like I had it before to lay low for a bit and I became a traveling mechanic because I didn't want to stay in one place for too long...to keep myself from having to go through being alone again if I drove people away, even with the fact that I was cured. Few more years later I washed it back green, I travelled around for another year and then...I saw you again at that bento stand and...here we are. The moment I did my heart beating like it used to when I was around you".

The tears she was holding back finally pooled down her face, " I'm really really sorry for not telling you at the beginning and lying to you all this time and " she choked a sob, " I-I understand if you never want to see me again, I've caused you enough trouble, so I'll just go. I...it was really nice seeing you and Chiaotzu again and I hop-"

" Stop" ,Tien commanded. Launch gasped in surprise at his tone. Was he really that angry with her? " Don't say that like you're actually going to leave...because now that I found you again; I'm not letting you go". Her eyes went wide,

" Wha!? Tien..."

" I haven't been completely honest with you either. You see, I had a hunch that you weren't who said you were, but I thought I was just being crazy. Then what you told me tonight confirmed my suspicion's. I... I should've turned you away and never want to see you again because I thought all this time you were just going to be a distraction again ,or what I made myself believe. But after all these years of being without you... I realized... I missed you. A lot." He grabbed both her upper arms gently. This was hard for him because of the simple fact that he wasn't good about telling his feelings.

" There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of what would've happened... if I decided...if I decided to make a future with you and what my life would be like... and I didn't think I would ever get the chance to find out. Even with all your flaws and bad habits; I liked everything about you. For just being you and for never giving up on me. Not to mention you kept me on my toes, made me want to push myself to be stronger to protect you. I think... that was one of the reasons why I pushed you away so much, after the whole incident with Piccolo, seeing I wasn't quite strong enough to defeat him I was afraid. Afraid that even with all my training if another enemy just a strong or even stronger than him came by; that I wouldn't be able to protect you. So I thought pushing you away more was the best way to keep you safe from getting hurt. In a strange way, I liked both of your personalities and the experiences I had with them, but it was only in two months I got to experience the new you, both of you in one and I'm glad I did. Whether it be both or one... it's still you...".

" T-Tien...? You really feel that way about me?" "With all that I am ". She sobbed in his shirt and he hugged her close. After about two minutes crying, she was able to speak: "

Tien, you wanna know why I fell for you in the first place?" " Why?" " because you were different. Like me. We weren't like everybody else, both us being out the norm and...I thought we could understand each other and maybe a little bit more. Cheesy as that sounds".

He smiled " Well, you thought right. Even if I never would've said it at the time because I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do know and I'm gonna say what I should've said a long time ago..."

He took her cheek in his rough hand, " I'm in love with you, Launch" her smile radiated through her tears, " I love you too, Tien". He put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears and let his fingers linger there, while she slowly crept her hands on his back then they both slowly and hesitantly lent in for a long awaited first kiss under the glow of the full moon.

Chiaotzu came outside to check on them and saw the scene, " Well...it's about time" he said and floated back inside the dojo.

 *** Screams* Thank God I finished this! I get so distracted easily so it breaks my focus. I really wanted to show how Tien and Launch got together because there is not enough stories about them when there should be, especially since Toriyama completely forgot about her!**

 **I wanted to make it look like the gang hasn't seen Launch for years and to not include her going to Satan's hotel party in Hey! Son Goku and friends return special.**

 **Sorry if this was too long, in my defense I didn't say it was going to be a short side story. I'm gonna put more of these in the story, be on the look out, and once again please forgive my writing. I might make a story on Launch's missing past.**

 **On to the next chapter and the- oops! Almost spoiled it( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).**


End file.
